Halloween Movie Night
by OTD4500
Summary: Kira throws a Halloween Movie Night at Mencheres.  Will everything go as planned? A short little Mencheres/ Kira one shot. Spoilers for EKOD


These wonderful characters belong to Jeaniene Frost. We are just playing with them.

Thank you, **GaijinVamp** for your beta eyes and incredibly fast turnaround. Any remaining mistakes are ours. *hugs*

* * *

**Halloween Movie Night**

Kira stood at the sink, smiling as she rinsed out the empty popcorn bowl. A few hours ago, she had wondered if having a Halloween movie night was a good idea at all, but Gorgon had assured her it was, and Mencheres didn't seem to mind. It was their first party, and she wasn't sure if she had been more nervous about hosting a party with her new lover, or the warning he gave her about the guest list. "Matches and gasoline," he had called it, and she seriously considered calling the whole thing off. The fact that the movie was almost over and everyone appeared to be having a good time, brought a smile to her face.

She was relieved to gather with Mencheres' "fang family," as Cat called them, under such benign circumstances. After her experiences with Radje, it didn't take long to realize that social engagements weren't the norm in the vampire world. She was learning that when the "fang family" came together, it was more likely to involve something else entirely. Her smile waned, and she tensed as she thought about that time, until the memory of reuniting with Mencheres in Atlanta after he killed Radje pushed all the negative thoughts away.

At the thought of him, her shoulders relaxed, and the smile returned. Even though circumstances were a bit intimidating at times, she only wanted to be with him. Kira relied on her gut instinct, and that intuition told her he was the one. Who would have ever thought an ancient vampire would be her soul mate? She was connected to him in so many ways, by blood, by fate, and most importantly, by that terrifyingly wonderful feeling of love. They had spent the last month acting like a couple of teenagers in heat, only leaving bed to christen the other rooms of the house. She had never felt so taken care of in her life, human or vampire.

She didn't hear the door open behind her, but Kira felt him as soon as he crossed the threshold. His emotions leaked from beyond that barrier he held in place, to keep her from being overwhelmed with his feelings. Kira hated when he blocked her completely, but he kept a thin barrier between them out of habit. Tonight, though, he was not tempering the lust that oozed from him as he came up behind her.

She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her neck to take in her scent. His cool, wet tongue lightly flicked her skin, as he sampled her scent and flavor, rippling a shiver of pleasure from her neck downward. Her contentment sweetened her essence, and he went back for another, longer, wet taste of her, before he buried his nose against her skin. He inhaled, a soft moan catching in his throat as he detected the scent of her excitement. He brushed her hair back from her neck and kissed her there, letting his lust wash over her, as he pressed the evidence of his arousal against her beautifully shaped bottom.

With his body molded against hers, and his lips on her neck, she could think of nothing else but wanting him, her skin vibrating from the brush of his power. A brief thought of the guests in the next room crossed her mind, quickly dismissed as the wisps of his aura caressed her in her favorite places. Kira leaned back against him, turning her head to look at his face. She smiled at him, and when he smiled back, she felt his desire grow as he locked his arms around her. He put his lips on his favorite spot on her throat, and suckled the skin there, before dragging his mouth to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I want you…now," he whispered.

She giggled, not quite believing he was serious until his hand was at the waistband of her jeans, his long, dexterous fingers releasing the buttons there. He deftly unbuttoned them, drawing down the zipper, before sliding his fingers under her black silk panties. She immediately knew his deliberate intent, and a shudder of delight shook her, as her scent intensified at the thought.

"I want you, too, but we have guests. It wouldn't be polite." She replied, her hold on the human rules of etiquette slipping.

Mencheres laughed, deep and throaty. "Your sweet lips say one thing, yet your body tells me something else." His hand cupped her face, and he kissed her deeply, savoring the taste of her mouth, her tongue stroking his without reservation. His hand dipped lower, parting her folds, seeking her silky skin, now wet and open to him. He pushed his fingers into her, and then retreated, coating her with her juices as she writhed against him, moaning against his neck, her throbbing fangs scraping his throat.

"No one will dare bother us—" He whispered, as his fingers continued to stroke her silky depths, his palm pressing against her clitoris, causing her to forget about the ongoing party and their guests. She responded to his touch with blissful sounds of pleasure, her head thrown back, her eyes closed as she thought of nothing but the exquisite sensations coursing through her body.

She lost track of time as his fingers caressed her, before Mencheres slowly edged her jeans and panties down, and off one ankle, giving him full reign of her sweet sex, now coated with her silky essence, a primal call for him to take her. He answered it, his hard length finding its home between her parted legs, entering her with one purposeful thrust. Kira tensed from the suddenness of his movements, and then responded by leaning back against him to take all of him in. Her tight, wet walls encased his thick shaft, while his hips advanced and retreated in a sensual rhythm.

Kira braced her arms on the sink, rocking against Mencheres with every stroke. Each thrust brought a low, deep groan from his throat, as he let his shields down completely and Kira could feel the incredible feelings of pleasure building inside him with each movement. His burgeoning desire ignited her own, and she moved faster against him, encouraging him to do the same.

His mouth nuzzled her neck, and he whispered into her throat, his voice rough, "Yes, yes, so good my darling—" as he moved faster, throwing his head back as he savored the feel of her around him. His hips crashed into her, Mencheres finishing each stroke with a sensual brush against her bottom, and he sent tendrils of his power out to caress her most sensitive spots as the pleasure tightened in his loins.

He pulled out from her, and Kira groaned in disappointment until he turned her around, picking her up to rest her on the edge of the sink, before wrapping her legs around him and plunging back inside. Her fingers dug into the hard sinews of his shoulders, as she clutched him, her head thrown back, moving together. She swelled around him, with the increased friction, and a primal sound came from Mencheres lips, as he felt her impending orgasm.

His hand slipped under her shirt, caressing the hard peaks of her breasts as he deepened his thrusts within her. Her legs opened wider to give him access his body demanded, the rub of his pubic bone against her clitoris pushing her to the edge. He arched into her, his fingers giving her hard nipple a sensual twist as the orgasm ripped through her.

They both cried out as she shattered, oblivious to the party in the room next door. Mencheres continued to move within her, seeking his own release. Kira pulled him closer, her mouth capturing his in a searing kiss. Wrapping her hands in his hair, she stroked his tongue with hers, drawing the pleasure out of him with smooth, languid strokes. When she trailed her mouth down his neck to the hollow of his throat, and flicked her wet tongue there to taste him, she pushed him over the edge, his climax sending pulsing streams of his seed deep inside her. The incredible sensation of his release caused a sound to come from her that she knew everyone in the house could hear.

As they rode out the last waves of their passion, Kira's hands relaxed and she brushed his hair back from his face. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, the sounds of the movie and their guests wafted through the haze of their ardor, and her thoughts returned to the present, surveying their condition. Her pants and his, down around their ankles, her legs parted wide, his hands in her shirt—with her lips still against his, she giggled.

"Some hosts we are," she whispered. "Maybe we should put ourselves back together."

He looked into her eyes. "Not yet." He kissed her, infusing his aura with his feelings for her. She shuddered again, a last ripple of pleasure blasting from her as he slowly retreated from her.

She pulled him close again, already missing how he filled her, and buried her face in his hair, his name vibrating in her throat with symphonic sweetness.

The sounds of the others in the game room increased, until they could no longer deny their presence. His hair fell across her shoulder as he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "If I had my way, I would just take you upstairs right now. But I sense we might be wise to return to the party."

"Is that Ian and Vlad going at it in there?" Kira asked as she felt the tug of Mencheres' power returning her jeans into place.

Mencheres rolled his eyes, laughing. "Probably…but I don't really care about that at the moment."

He captured her mouth in a kiss designed to make her forget about the party… again.

"You really are insatiable, aren't you." She giggled, when he finally released her.

"Yes, and what is that saying…something about the pot, calling the kettle black?" He smiled at her, the smile she loved to see cross his face, when all his worries were gone.

Kira laughed, their happiness swirling around them, just like the bright green evidence of desire in their eyes. He was right, they were both voracious in their need for each other.

"Oh Kira, what are you thinking?" Mencheres said, as he inhaled her scent.

"Enough of that, now. We have guests. I can hear Ian and Vlad taunting each other. You might need to referee."

"The only way I'm getting involved, is if the silver comes out. Now come over here."

Mencheres wrapped his arms around her, and Kira circled his neck with hers.

"I think I like your parties." He kissed her.

"Thank you." Kira reached up to kiss him, then she stopped, inhaling. Mencheres raised an eyebrow when he saw the look she gave him. Before he could ask why, the question of the night formed at her lips.

"Is that smoke I smell?"

* * *

So what do you think? Do you want more Mencheres and Kira? Let us know your thoughts! Thanks for reading.


End file.
